Ino's Holiday
by Minato Kota
Summary: Ino was on her holiday and she visited her cousin, Deidara and met his friend (I just made Deidara and Ino as "cousin" because their hairstyle look alike). I don't have any idea what to write next (sorry) so I just ended it up
1. Chapter 1 : The Holiday

"Deidara nii-san!" called someone from outside.

"Oh no, she's coming, she's coming!" said Deidara panicked. "Breathe in, breathe out, in, out," he tried to calm himself. He took a few breathe before he opened the door.

A blonde girl jumped to him and hugged him. "I really missed you, nii-san!

"Yeah, same here, just let me... go," he said, out of breathe.

She kissed his right cheek and hopped happily. "Where is your friend, nii-san? The red haired boy you're telling me before, in letters!"

"He's off for a mission, but he will come soon," he replied. "Now let me introduce you to everyone."

They entered the main room. "Excuse me, I'm going to introduce my cousin, Ino..."

He stared at Ino, watching her playing with Nagato's earrings. "Ino, he's the leader..!" he said, panicked. "Stop it, Ino. That's not a proper thing to do!"

"You're so cool!" said Ino, then she started to fumble Nagato's face.

"Ino, he's not a statue. Stop it!" hissed Deidara panicked. He watched Nagato glance at Ino, then to him. Suddenly he lifted Ino and put her beside Deidara.

"She can live here, and I'm sure she can sleep in Sasori's room," he said to Deidara. Deidara nodded and took Ino to Sasori's room.

"Wow, there are a lot of puppets here. Is this your red haired friend's room?" asked Ino. Deidara nodded. "I thought he's a guy?" asked Ino again.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to sleep while he's being half-puppet," said Deidara.

"Oh."

* * *

Ino woke up and saw a boy making a puppet on the desk. "Excuse me, are you Sasori?" asked Ino. The boy turned to face Ino.

"Yeah, I am. So you're Ino, huh?" he asked back.

Ino nodded. "Yes, I am Yamanaka Ino, Deidara's cousin. Anyways, you have beautiful eyes. Do you know that?"

Sasori blushed a little. "Maybe, I don't know. Thanks," he said. Ino stared at his body for a while, then asked, "Why you have wood things on your body?"

He sighed then replied, "Because I can turn into a half puppet. I'm a half puppet right now."

"Why don't you just turn into a human? I mean a normal one."

"Because you slept on my bed last night, and I don't need sleep while I'm a half puppet."

"Yeah, yeah. Nii-san told me that last night. But I mean you don't have to always be a half puppet when I'm using your bed, you know. We can share the bed."

Sasuri blushed more. "Excuse me?"

"We can share the bed! Yeah! That is! So you don't need to be a half-puppet anymore!" she shouted excitedly.

"N-no! It's okay. You can use my bed every night. I don't mind!"

"But I will. We can use the bed together tonight!"

"No thanks!" With that, Sasori left the room.

"Hmm, I think I knew what to do..." said Ino to herself. She has planned a new life for Sasori.

* * *

Deidara pulled Sasori into the kitchen forcefully. He forced him to sit and eat the dinner together with the others. Sasori argued with Deidara, until Nagato said that Sasori must eat dinner that night. Sasori ate dinner with the others reluctantly.

After dinner, he entered his room. A few minutes later, Ino entered the room too.

"Do you want to share the bed tonight?" she asked.

"Of course not! I'm fine thank you!" he replied. She watched him repairing his puppet. She kept waiting until he yawned loudly.

"You sure?" she asked again. "Yeah, I can turn into half... what the hell?" he cursed. "What happened to me? I can't change myself into half puppet!"

"Maybe you're lacking of chakra?" asked Ino, secretly smiled.

"No I'm not lacking of it."

"Then I guess you need some sleep?"

Sasori blushed hard. He's glad that the lights already off, so Ino won't see him blushing so hard. "Yeah, and I'm going to... Ino?"

He felt her hands around his waist, and she pulled him into the bed with her. He nearly faint. "Ino, I can sleep in my puppet," he said. A moment after that he nearly screamed. He's really shocked when he felt warm, liquid thing touched his neck.

"I-Ino, did you lick me just now?" he asked.

He let out a little squeal when he felt her fingers began to explore his body. 'No way, this is wrong. I can't let her exploring my body without payment. I have to...' he can't continue his thought because she started to kiss his lips. He pushed Ino away forcefully.

"You have to pay for all of these," he said to Ino.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Twin Double

"Nii-san! I found twin brothers near to the forest! I thought they're lost!" shouted Ino. Deidara stood up and sighed. "Yeah, just let them in..."

Ino pushed the twin brothers into the kitchen. "So what is your name?" asked Deidara. Suddenly the first twin shouted, "None of us are lame, blondie!"

Deidara frowned. "Don't call me blondie, and I'm not asking who is lame. I'm asking you about your name."

"No, we're not the same," the first twin protested.

"Good, you're bringing a deaf child, Ino," said Deidara to his cousin.

"We're not dead! We're alive!" the deaf twin protested again.

"Bring him to Sasori, Ino, I will take the other with me," said Deidara despaired. Ino nodded and took the deaf child to Sasori's room. Deidara interviewed the second twin.

...

"Sasori-san, I'm bringing a lost child. Deidara nii-san said I have to bring him to you."

Sasori nodded and turned to face the child. "His name?" he asked to Ino. "I don't know," she answered. Sasori looked at the boy. "What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm not lame, red head! I'm cool!" the child shouted.

Sasori frowned. He glanced at Ino. "His hearing isn't sharp, hmm?" he asked. "I think so..." mumbled Ino. Sasori sighed. "Let see what I can do to him..."

...

The leader said that the twins must go to school. Sasori tried to talk to the deaf boy, "I must take you to school."

"I hate skull, I hate it," the deaf cried. Sasori pulled him into the school and let him sit in the class. Then Sasori left him.

Tobi took the deaf and his twin home. "Sasori, they need to learn for the logical test," said Tobi. Sasori nodded and took the twins to his room.

He opened the logic book and let the twin read it. "How can we make 'ONE' disappear, sir?" asked the second twin. Sasori took a moment to think before he answered the question. "You can add 'G' in front of the 'ONE', and the word become 'GONE'. Then it disappear, right?"

"Oh, good answer!" said the deaf. "You just need to shoot the letters, yes!"

"Why you have to shoot the letters?" asked Sasori.

"Because you said we can change the word into 'GUN', yes!"

"No, no, we don't change the word. We just need to add 'G' in front of it. So it's GONE!" shouted Sasori.

"Now you said we're done? I thought we're about to start!" the deaf protested.

"Oh, man, NO! I said GONE! GONE, DISAPPEARED! GONE! G-O-N-E!" shouted Sasori frustrated.

"No, thank you. I've already eat my lunch. Besides, I don't like bun," said the deaf.

Sasori gave up to teach the deaf boy.

* * *

_The Second Twin_

"_Richard, I wish you'd pay a little attention," said the teacher to the second twin. _

"_Yes, miss. I'm paying as little as I can!" he said. _

_e.e _

_In another day..._

"_Richard, why are you doing your multiplications on the floor?" asked the teacher. _

"_You told me not to use tables, so I use the floor!" he replied. _

_Dot, dot, dot..._

_On geography class..._

"_Richard, where is Turkey?" the teacher asked. _

"_I have no idea, sir. I haven't seen it since Christmas!" he answered. _

_Another dot-dot-dot_

"_Umm, Richard, did your guardians help you with the questions?" asked the math teacher. _

"_No, I got them wrong all by myself," he replied. _

e.e


End file.
